Destiny Child
by DramioneTouch
Summary: Hermione est capturée par les mangemorts pendant qu'elle était en mission pour l'Ordre avec Ron Weasley. Où est-elle emmenée et comment s'en sortira t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

Assise dans cette cellule humide et froide depuis des heures, Hermione Granger reposait sa tête contre le mur en se demandant comment elle ferait pour sortir d'ici, ou plutôt qui pourrait l'en sortir. Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, elle était partit en mission pour l'Ordre en début de matinée avec Ron Weasley et pendant que le rouquin avait le dos tourné un mangemort en avait profité pour saisir Hermione en l'ayant reconnu et la faire transplaner au manoir Malefoy.  
>On l'avait trainé dans ce cachot en essayant de lui soutirer des informations qu'elle n'avait pas balancées. Elle avait reçu plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris pour ça.<br>Maintenant elle avait des courbatures partout et des plaies qui avaient finis de saigner le long de son corps.

- Sang de bourbe, _chantonna une voix._ Ton heure de parler a sonnée.

Encore Bellatrix se dit Hermione.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et la Mangemort s'approcha d'elle en lui assénant une gifle qui fit dérivé la tête de la Gryffondor sur le côté.

- C'est comme ça que vous comptez avoir des réponses ? _Demande Hermione Granger en rassemblant tout son courage._  
>- C'était pour mieux te réveiller sale impure. Maintenant crache le morceau, <em>elle s'accroupit devant elle.<em> Où est Potter ?

Même si elle le savait Hermione ne le lui dirait pas. Elle préférait mourir en gardant sa dignité que de trahir son ami en mourant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Allez au diable, _souffla la lionne._

Cette réponse eu pour effet de faire lever Bellatrix et de saisir sa baguette en envoyant un puissant Doloris sur Hermione.  
>Hermione ne cria pas, elle s'effondra juste au sol, quelques larmes déferlant de ses joues qui finirent leurs courses sur le sol humide du cachot.<p>

- Je reviendrais plus tard, tâche de savoir la réponse cette fois!

Et elle repartit comme elle était venue.  
>Après cela, Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience la plus profonde.<p>

Un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre la fit se réveiller. Elle se redressa et se prépara à la nouvelle visite qu'elle allait recevoir. Surement encore Avery ou Macnair qui venait la voir en lui balançant des propos salaces comme elle avait entendu tout à l'heure "Je te prendrais contre ce mur sang de bourbe et tu me suppliera de t'achever" ou encore "les sang de bourbes ne sont bonnes qu'à sucer".

Au lieu de ça, la porte de sa cellule laissa un Drago Malefoy qui examina la prisonnière de ses yeux gris métalliques.

- Tu es content de se que tu vois Malefoy ? _Dit Hermione la voie pleine d'ironie._  
>- Tu crèvera Granger, j'en suis certain, <em>répondit-il de sa voix trainante.<em>

Hermione l'observa. Il devait faire dans les un mètre soixante dix-huit. Les cheveux fraichement coupés et il portait un ensemble noir et une cape avec le logo des Serpentard dessus.

Un FLOP retentit et Drago Malefoy fit un signe de main incitant la personne à venir dans la cellule de la lionne.  
>Un petit elfe de maison avec un plateau repas arriva dans la cellule et posa le plateau devant Hermione. Hermione incapable de prononcer la moindre parole tellement sa gorge était sèche remercia l'elfe avec les yeux.<p>

Hermione se saisit d'un verre d'eau et le vida d'une traite. Elle s'empara du pichet de s'en remplit un autre. Que c'était bon de sentir sa gorge revivre.  
>Elle releva la tête vers Drago et fronça les sourcils.<p>

- C'est marrant, vous apportez des plateaux repas à tous vos prisonniers Malefoy ?

Drago fit quelques pas dans la cellule et se planta devant Hermione en la regardant d'un air dégoûté.

- Personne ne doit savoir que l'elfe t'a emmené ça sinon ça ira mal pour lui... comme pour moi.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors comme ça Drago Malefoy venait lui apporter à nourrir en cachette...

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Malefoy ? _Ne pu t-elle s'empêcher de demander._  
>- Tu me faisais pitié Granger. Et après avoir entendu Bellatrix se vanter de t'avoir fait souffrir, je me suis dis que tu devais être dans un sale état. Et il faut que tu sois au mieux quand elle reviendra t'interroger demain.<p>

Hermione l'écoutait et manger ses pâtes en mêmes temps. Délicieuses.

- Juste ça ? _Elle doutait de son explication._  
>- Alors je t'apporte à manger et t'es même pas fichu de me remercier Granger ? Tu sais quoi, j'aurais mieux fait de rien t'apporter du tout et tu serais rester gisante sur le sol!<p>

Il semblait contrarié et après qu'Hermione eut saisit sa pomme, il fit disparaitre le plateau d'un coup de baguette.

- Merci... _souffla Hermione_. C'est juste que de ta part c'est étrange. Mais au fait tu as dis que elle viendrait demain matin, maintenant...

Il ne dit rien mais son regard l'incita à continuer.

- Quelle heure est-t-il ?  
>- Il est vingt-et-une heure quinze Grangi.<p>

Il repartit vers la porte mais Hermione l'interrompit.

- Tu reviendra demain ? _Demanda précipitamment Hermione._

De dos Hermione ne pu pas voir le petit sourire cynique du blond.

- A demain Granger... Ah! J'allais oublier.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione.  
>La Gryffondor semblait se méfier et hésita a avaler le contenu.<p>

- C'est pour tes blessures Granger.  
>- Même si c'était du poison je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon.<p>

Elle avala le contenu de la petite fiole et sentit une douce chaleur renaitre en elle et ses douleurs diminuées.

- Merci Malefoy.

En guise de réponse il hocha la tête et repartit dans la pénombre des cachots.  
>Finalement Drago Malefoy avait peut-être une once de bon fond.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin aux aurores. Elle entendit des pas puis un bruit métallique provenant de sa serrure.  
>Un mangemort entra et lui jeta une miche de pain au visage avec un verre d'eau.<p>

Hermione lui jeta un regard plus que froid et sans le remercier, commença à manger son bout de pain.

- Alors la sang de bourbe... _il fit quelques pas_. Toujours pas décidée à nous dire où est le garçon ?  
>- Hm... non. <em>Elle répondit avec ironie même si elle savait que cela n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur.<em>

Le mangemort sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un Doloris, pas aussi puissant que celui de Bellatrix.

Avec 10 secondes intenables, Hermione se redressa fièrement, quelques larmes menacées de tomber.  
>Il partit de sa cellule en l'insultant de plus belle.<p>

Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il était quinze heures de l'après-midi et depuis ce matin il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Il pensé à son avenir, si Potter aller battre Voldy ou si Voldy battrait Potter... Il espérait sincèrement que Face de Serpent meurt le plus vite possible. Et puis ce matin à l'aube il fut réveillé par les cris et les insultes d'un mangemort à l'égard d'une prisonnière au sous-sol. Quand il avait entendu sa question il savait que la prisonnière n'était autre que Granger.  
>Après cela il eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.<p>

Un petit elfe apparut dans sa chambre. Il s'inclina tandis que Drago se releva brusquement de son lit et le questionna.

- Winky, tu as réussis à entendre où se rendent-ils ce soir? _Il employa un ton froid._  
>- Oui maître, ils vont chez les Macfeer. Ils sont attendus pour dix-neuf heures.<br>- Les Macfeer... _dit Drago songeur_. C'est impeccable, ils ne rentreront pas avant vingt-trois heures. Tu peux disposer Winky... merci.  
>- C'est un plaisir d'aider le maître, maître.<p>

Le petit elfe s'inclina et disparut.  
>Le plan de Drago Malefoy était en marche.<p>

Hermione reçut la visite de Bellatrix deux fois dans la journée. Encore et toujours la même question suivit de tortures à la baguette puisqu'elle ne répondait toujours pas et sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Granger... Granger réveilles-toi!

Hermione ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et aperçut des chaussures noires, normal, elle était au sol.

Elle se releva difficilement et leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait réveillée.

- Malefoy, _murmura t-elle_. Si tu es venu m'apporter un plateau repas, crois-moi, je n'ai pas la force de manger ou de boire quelque chose, _souffla t-elle._  
>- Je vais faire mieux que ça Grangi.<p>

Il sourit narquoisement et pointa sa baguette sur Hermione.

- Vas-y, tues moi. Je ne souffrirai plus au moins...

Hermione regarda son ennemi les yeux baignant de larmes attendant le sort de la mort.  
>Au lieu de ça elle sentit ses poignets libérés de toutes chaînes en fer.<p>

- Tu peux te lever ou pas ? _Demanda le Serpentard en la regardant_.  
>- Je ne sais pas, j'ai mal partout, <em>dit simplement la Gryffondor.<em>

Elle essaya de se lever et se tint au mur. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit passer le bras de la jeune fille sur ses épaules.

- Tiens-toi Granger, ce ne sera pas long.

Des dizaines de questions défilèrent dans sa tête mais elle se dit que pour l'instant elle préférait écouter ce que son ennemi lui disait.

Après avoir quitté les cachots humides et sombres, ils montèrent un escalier et arrivèrent dans un hall d'entrée assez luxueux. Hermione trop éblouie par la lumière n'ouvrit pas complètement les yeux et continua de s'appuyer sur le blond puis monter des marches, encore...

Arrivée à l'étage, Hermione sentit vraiment le besoin de se reposer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois massif et Drago la fit entrer. Il s'agissait d'une chambre aux couleurs vertes et noires. Un grand lit, un bureau de travail, une grande armoire et des rangements.

Il posa Hermione sur son lit et elle s'assit en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien.

- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça... Tu es censé être un mangemort, me détester, et vouloir me voir mourir. Alors pourquoi Malefoy ?  
>- Granger, sache que je n'approuve pas les idées de Voldy et que je ne suis dans son camp que par obligation des parents, <em>il releva la manche de son haut noir et Hermione distingua la marque des ténèbres.<em> Alors non je n'ai pas choisis cette vie et je suis comme qui dirait... une sorte d'espion.

Hermione releva sa tête douloureuse et fixa Drago avec de grands yeux.

- Tu es un espion pour de l'Ordre, Malefoy ?!  
>- Pas entièrement mais j'aide une personne. Maintenant tu poseras tes questions plus tard. On a quartier libre jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Mes parents ainsi que Bella sont partis chez des gens, on a exactement une heure et demie encore. Winky!<p>

L'elfe apparut dans la chambre et s'inclina devant Drago.

- Maître ? _Couina le petit elfe._  
>- Aide-la à se nettoyer. Elle est faible. On soignera tes blessures après Granger.<p>

Drago Malefoy sortit de la chambre.

Hermione se leva du lit et s'approcha d'une pièce où l'elfe était. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain assez grande.

- Winky va vous aider mademoiselle.

Le petit elfe aida Hermione a se débarrasser de ses vêtements maculés de sang et l'incita à entrer dans la douche.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez "Winky" je répare vos vêtements.

Hermione remercia la petite créatures et fit couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau douloureuse.  
>Elle se saisit d'un shampoing pour "cheveux rebelles" d'une grande marque de cosmétiques de sorcières et se lava la tête soigneusement. Elle dut faire deux shampoings pour réussir à enlever toutes les saletés et le sang dans ses cheveux. Elle prit ensuite un gel douche à l'abricot et se lava la peau deux fois également jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne blanche comme avant.<br>Après ça, elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette blanche et se tint devant le miroir.

Elle remarqua qu'elle avait quelques coupures au niveau du visage, sur les joues, près du nez et un bleu sur une tempe.

- Heu Winky. _Dit doucement Hermione._  
><em><br>_  
>L'elfe transplana.<br>_  
><em>  
>- Vous voilà dans un meilleur état mademoiselle. Je peux vous aider ?<br>- Oui j'aimerais savoir, peux-tu faire sécher mes cheveux avec, heu... suis-je bête tu n'as pas de baguette...  
>- Le maître m'a fait parvenir une baguette pour vous mademoiselle. Tenez.<p>

Le petit elfe donna une baguette à Hermione. Cette dernière ressentit une joie immense et lança un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient secs et elle se brossa les cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse magique qui avait été amenée pour elle, elle le savait.

Après cela elle remit ses anciens vêtements maintenant propres et sans plus aucuns trous.

Elle se sentit revivre. Elle pensa soudain à son sac qu'elle avait fait réduire en partant en mission dans sa poche. Elle pris son sac avec un sourire aux lèvres et chercha un mascara et un eyelineur. Autant en profiter un peu.

- Une heure Granger.

Elle se dépêcha de se préparer et sortit de la salle de bain.  
>Drago Malefoy rassemblait des affaires dans une valise... ah non deux.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione._  
>- Je fais mes valises Granger. Je ne reste pas là. Je vois que tu as meilleure mine.<p>

Il avait reprit son ton moqueur.

- On a pas le temps de te soigner fois sortie du manoir tu transplanera où tu veux, chez l'Ordre je suppose et ils te soigneront.

Hermione inspecta sa chambre et demanda:

- Et toi alors ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? _Elle semblait surprise._  
>- Moi ? Non Granger. Je ne préfère pas prendre parti pour aucun camp.<br>- Tu donnes quand même des détails à un membre de l'Ordre...  
>- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me joins à eux.<p>

Il miniaturisa ses valises et les jeta dans les poches de sa cape.

- Bon j'ai tous pris. Avant de partir je dois régler un truc... Winky!

L'elfe apparut et s'inclina. Drago lui mit un bonnet gris sur la tête et l'elfe parut s'effondrer.

- Monsieur... Qu'avez-vous fais ? _Il semblait horrifié_.  
>- Tu es libre Winky. Je ne reviendrais plus ici alors autant que tu partes plutôt que d'être au service de mes parents et des autres.<br>- Monsieur est trop bon! _Pleura l'elfe et Hermione haussa un sourcil._ Mais Winky ne veut pas quitter monsieur Malefoy.  
>- Ça va on est pas marié non plus... <em>Renchérit Drago<em>.  
>- Malefoy! <em>Réprimanda Hermione<em>. Moi j'ai une idée!

Drago haussa un sourcil et regarda Hermione levait sa baguette magique et la pointer sur l'elfe. Drago ouvrit grands les yeux et s'apprêtait à réprimander la lionne quand l'elfe devint tout petit, comme... une figurine.

Hermione le saisit et le mit dans son sac.

- Il nous sera surement utile, _dit Hermione avec un petit sourire entendu. _  
>- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais le tuer, <em>ricana Drago.<em>  
>- Je ne suis pas un monstre! Bon Malefoy, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?<p>

Drago ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Hermione passa derrière lui. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux que Hermione vit et tourna les talons.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et se mirent devant la porte du hall.

- Attends, _dit subitement Drago._

Il s'approcha d'un porte manteau et saisit une grande cape noire. Il l'a donna à Hermione.

- Il fait un temps à neige, il doit faire dans les cinq degrés.

Elle enfila la cape et le remercia.

- Si on m'aurait dit qu'un jour je remercierai Drago Malefoy de tout ça, j'aurais ris.

Il sourit discrètement et ouvrit la porte du manoir.  
>Ils marchèrent emmitouflés sous leurs capes et atteignirent les grilles du manoir. Drago lança un sort et celles-ci s'ouvrirent.<p>

Une fois à l'extérieur Hermione aperçut une route de campagne avec des champs en face d'elle. Il faisait noir complet dehors et Hermione lança un lumos pour voir le Serpentard. Elle tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux gris.

- C'est ici qu'on se sépare Granger, soit prudente, hein. Si tu te fais capturée, je ne serais plus là.

- Tu vas où Malefoy ? _Demanda précipitamment la lionne_.  
>- A l'étranger surement... Au revoir Granger.<p>

Au moment où elle sentit qu'il allait transplaner, Hermione se retourna et agrippa son bras. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux tandis que trois personnes revinrent à ce moment-là au manoir...


End file.
